


Law x Reader Purrfect

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, I know it, Kittens, Law secretly likes cats, Romance, fluff for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: "No."Of course, the first words to come out of his mouth today would be the word no. It was usually the first thing he told Shachi or Penguin when they were doing stupid. They were always coming up with stupid ideas, some that exceeded the stupidity levels he thought his crewmates had but they somehow found a way to make him speechless with their acts. Sometimes all he could say is no. It was not a normal occurence that he said no to her though.But she was standing before him, fully dressed for so early and apparently already back from the town on the island they were docked at. An early riser, sure, but she had never done something like this to him before the sun was fully up before. He was still in only his boxers!





	Law x Reader Purrfect

" **No** ." 

Of course, the first words to come out of his mouth today would be the word no. It was usually the first thing he told Shachi or Penguin when they were doing stupid. They were always coming up with stupid ideas, some that exceeded the stupidity levels he thought his crewmates had but they somehow found a way to make him speechless with their acts. Sometimes all he could say is no. It was not a normal occurence that he said no to her though. 

But she was standing before him, fully dressed for so early and apparently already back from the town on the island they were docked at. An early riser, sure, but she had never done something like this to him before the sun was fully up before. He was still in only his boxers! 

She was adamant about it though. He had to give it to her determination, she could get anyone to do anything she wanted if she gave them her normal speech and gave that pouty puppy dog eye look. Except him. At six am. 

If it had been anything else, he would've agreed. He respected her and she was someone he was close to. He would do just about anything for her. Not this time though. 

" _ Mew _ ." 

She was holding an injured kitten in her hands and Law had yet to stop the staring contest between them. The kitten had lazily blink then gave him his cutest look, like he knew that Law would do anything for (Y/n). It was almost taunting him. 

The kitten curled itself up more, then gave a sharp meow and licked at his injured leg. (Y/n) looked down at him with a hurt expression similar to the kitten's own and Law felt his resolve crumble. 

"It is too early for this." He grumbled, but stepped aside finally and she gave a cheer before stepping in, careful not to jostle the injured baby too much. 

"Get a damp cloth and wipe him down first. Then place him on a towel and put him on my desk. I'll get to him once I finish waking up." 

He turned to walk out the door, but there was Bepo, holding a cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast for their captain. He sighed deeply, knowing that Bepo was doing this for (Y/n) and the annoying little kitten currently taking her attention in his bathroom. 

"I'm sorry, captain." Bepo said like he knew exactly what his captain was thinking but to be fair, Bepo was always apologizing about something and he couldn't blame the bear for helping (Y/n) out. She was always finding ways to help the crew out and most of them owed her a favor or two. He wondered how many she would be using to get her way with the kitten today. 

Of course, Shachi came in carrying some of his equipment and Law realized she was pulling all of her favors today. She really wanted this kitten to make it. 

 

Once he was a little more awake and (Y/n) had cleaned up the kitten, a little orange and white kitten that couldn't be more than two months old. Law almost felt bad for the little thing, but he just didn't like the look on her face. When he finished patching it up- 

"We are not keeping this kitten, I hope you know that." He repeatedly told her this, even while dressing the wound and patting Cream, which she had taken to calling him. He needed to stand his ground or she would puppy dog eye her way into keeping a cat and he didn't want that. 

"I don't know captain," Penguin said with a cough, getting Law's attention. "We could use one to keep mice out of the pantry and for morale. I think another pet would be nice." Law had tried to remember the other pet they had when Bepo whispered sorry and he realized Penguin was also pulling stops for (Y/n). Not that he blamed the poor man. He owed her the most, what with all the times she won poker and got paid in favors. He was sure Penguin would owe her until he died. Which might be soon if he kept this up.

 

That damned creature was sitting in his office, looking all cute while he worked. They were still docked, so he hadn't kicked Cream out immediately, instead keeping an eye on him so that he didn't walk on his injured leg or pull at the wrapping. Kittens were notorious for both. Not that he had had many through the years but he had one when he lived with Corazon.

Law shook his head and went back to his book, studying up on a rare disease only found in a single island when he felt a small paw poke his arm. 

Law turned his attention back to the kitten. It had been staring at him for the better half of ten minutes and when he stopped staring back, Cream had gotten annoyed at the lack of attention and took to 'booping' him as (Y/n) and Penguin had called it. 

He picked the kitten up by the scruff of his neck and placed him gently back on his makeshift bed, looking back at his notes. However, Cream was determined and took the two steps to poke him again. 

So he ignored it. 

_ Again _ . 

**And again.**

"God damn it." Law whispered, before placing the kitten between his arms at the bottom of the book. Cream found this acceptable and curled up, resting his head on Law's arm and he had to stop himself from pushing the kitten away. It would irritate the injury. At least this way he could actually get work done, without moving one arm of course. Not too hard. 

 

(Y/n) came to bring them lunch, having made Law something extra special and a bottle of sake as thank you but almost dropped it all when she opened the door. 

Trafalgar Law, captain of the Hearts pirates and notorious for his title of surgeon of death, was leaned back in his chair with his hat pulled down and asleep. 

With a kitten laying on his chest. 

(Y/n) had to keep herself from cooing and set the tray aside, getting a groan from Law and a yawn from Cream. 

"I'm sorry to wake you, captain but I brought lunch." She said with a smile, trying to hide it behind a very fake cough. He didn't notice and moved his hat back and placed Cream back in his makeshift bed. 

"It's fine. I needed to get up anyways." He grumbled but took a bite of his food and almost sighed happily. Though too cheery and a little naive at times, Law could never kick her out of his crew because her cooking was better than he had ever had before. 

He pulled his hat off and set it aside, running his fingers through his hair in frustration as he looked back at his book but he couldn't concentrate with (Y/n) giggling. He glared at her and was ready to snap but then he saw she wasn't looking at him. She was looking- 

Cream was curled up, sleeping happily in his hat. 

He wanted to sigh.  _ Oh god, did he _ . He couldn't find it in himself to do so. He would blame it on how tired he was for years to come but for a reason he can't name, he could only...

_ Smile _ . 

He smiled at the little kitten that had wandered into their lives and let his fingers brush against the kitten's fur. That definitely got (Y/n) squealing though and he pulled his hand back immediately, glaring at his cook once more. 

"So captain," She drew the words out intentionally, sitting on his desk with the bottle of sake in hand. 

"A drink to celebrate a new crewmate?" She asked cheekily and he snatched the bottle back from her, setting it next to Cream and groaning internally. He couldn't allow this furball to live on his ship. 

But (Y/n) looked so cute while caring for him and had given Law extra attention as well.  _ If this was what it took...  _

"I'll let you keep him on  _ one condition _ ." He said seriously, getting both (Y/n) and Cream's attention. He could tell because of the ear flicker. 

"If I keep that...  _ thing _ , you have to continue to make me special dishes." He left out the special attention part, but that was an unspoken price. 

(Y/n) big (e/c) eyes blinked at him innocently before she jumped up and cheered. He felt a smile tug at his lips when suddenly she leapt at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. That was  _ NOT _ the reaction he expected, her sitting half on his lap and giving him her full attention. 

"Oh Law, thank you! Thank you!" She said, pulling back and just smiled at him, arms still resting on his shoulders. She smiled so cutely that he had look away, scowl on his face like he didn't care but he definitely wouldn't push her away any time soon. 

That's the story of how he got Cream on his ship. He wasn't happy to have the cat, but if (Y/n) gave him more special attention, he wouldn't complain that the fur ball became a part of his crew. 

It felt pretty  _ purrfect _ , actually. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will always love the idea of Traffy secretly liking cats.


End file.
